Mission Impossible
by SuSiESG1
Summary: SG1 Sets out on an adventure - Just for Fun!


Title: Mission Impossible

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Drama

Rating: PG, However rating could slightly go up in upcoming Chapters.

Content: Mild Language

Disclosure: I dont own Stargate or the Characters, But if anyone would like to give it to me .. Please .. Feel Free :D

Summary: The SG1 Team gets caught in a few hectic situations .. On World and Off World.

Authors Note: Havent been on here for a few years and now that i have some spare time would love to get back into reading/writing :D Would love to know what you all think as i havent done this for a while :P Hope there are people out there that still love SG1 and FanFiction :D

Chapter One:

General Hammond jumped at the loud thump on his desk. He looked up to see a smiling Colonel Jack O'Neill standing over his desk with a bucket of dirty water and an old cloth in his hand.

"Scare ya?" He asked as he tried to hide his smirk.

"You need to stop doing that Colonel." Hammond replied.

"You need to stop making me wash your car ... Sir."

"Well you need to stop blowing things up in Daniel's office!" Hammond answered in a sharp tone.

Early that day, Jack had yet again gone into Daniel's office and had touched a glass ball around the size of a tennis ball which had a note clearly marked at the front saying 'DO NOT TOUCH', But Jack being Jack couldnt resist. He picked it up and tossed it back and forth in his hands as he looked around Daniel's office. A few moments later the ball started to flash a bright red as it started to grow larger and make a soft beeping noise. Jack's eyes widened as he realised he maybe should have listened to the note and had not touched it. He quickly threw it into Daniel's bookshelf before diving out the door into the hallway of Stargate Command.

Jack didnt remember much after that, all he could remember was waking up with Daniel hovered over the top of him yelling incoherant abuse at the top of his lungs. It was the second time this week Jack had blown something up of Daniel's and he was not impressed.

"Yes, Well i do not see how washing your car solves anything?" Jack replied smuggly.

Hammond looked up at him, "I have tried sending you home, You ended up at the Fair Grounds riding the Ferris Wheel, I tried sending you on a 'boring' archelogical dig, You ended up breaking AND then loosing the Bracelet you were digging for, I tried sending you on a babysitting mission with SG12, You ended up scaring the hell out of 2 members and making them resign within an hour of being back on Earth."

"Yes .. Well .." Jack replied as a small smile graced his lips slowly as he recounted each time over in his head. He knew it was all true and he figured washing his boss's car was alot better than any of the other punishments he had been given. As long as he didnt have to scrub toilets with a toothbrush he thought, "Best be getting back to work, Sir."

"Goodbye Jack.." Hammond replied as he watched Jack skip a step as he headed out of his Office, "And i better not see you in here again." He called out as Jack rounded the corner.

Jack waved his hand at Hammonds last reply. They both knew he would be back in that office, It was just a matter of days.

He looked down at his watch, He still had a few more hours before he was due for his briefing on his next mission so he had a bit of time to fill in.

'Teal'c' He thought. He didnt want to go visit Daniel just in case he was still ranting about how Jack never read anything, And Sam was usually at her house or at one of those Scientific Conferences so he thought Teal'c was a safe bet.

He found Teal'c in the sparring room. He was usually in there when they sent through a new batch of trainee's to travel through the Stargate. Who else was better to spar with other than Teal'c an ex Jaffa.

"That will be all." Jack announced as he walked into the room, "Hit the showers." He instructed as Teal'c bowed his head at the trainee's who scurried out as fast as their legs could take them. Teal'c had fought each and every one of them, And won.

"Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c turned to Jack standing at the door, "Are you not early for our Briefing?" He asked curious as to why Jack was there so early. Usually Jack was running atleast ten minutes late.

"Oh nothing," Jack replied as he picked up one of the black hard foam sparring sticks. He gestured at Teal'c to do the same.

"I do not wish to hurt you Colonel O'Neill" Teal'c replied as he stood their stiff, His hands behind his back watching.

"You wont hurt me Teal'c," Jack replied as he started to dance around him, He made sure that everyone was out of the room first though, "Should i not be worried about hurting you?" He asked as he hit Teal'c in the back of the knee.

"Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c started as Jack jabbed him in the back, "I do not wish to hurt you." He said again.

"C'mon Teal'c," Jack tried to encourage him again to engage in some friendly action, He jabbed him again in the back of the knee.

"As you wish," Teal'c picked up the spare hard foam stick.

Jack continued to dance around Teal'c who stood at attention. He let Jack get a few more blows in before waiting for him to be in front of him again.

"C'mon Teal'c" Jack said as he let his guard down his hands at his sides. At that moment Teal'c hit him in the back of the knee sending Jack to the floor. He jumped on top of him and held him down at the chest with his stick.

"O'Neill, I do not wish to hurt you." Teal'c said again with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Jack, what have i told you about upsetting Teal'c" A voice was heard from across the room.

Jack and Teal'c both looked towards the door where the voice was heard. They had assumed no one was watching since they had sent all the trainee's out for showers.

There in the doorway stood Daniel and Sam, both with smiles across their faces.

"I was just showing Teal'c some new moves." Jack replied as he shoved the stick off of his chest and put his hand out for Teal'c to help him up.

"Sure you were." Daniel replied with a slight laugh in his voice.

Teal'c helped Jack up and the four of them left the sparring room.

"Soooo, what do we owe the pleasure?" Jack asked the pair as the group made their way down the hallways.

"Well, Sam and I were just in the Library-" Daniel started but was cut off by Jack placing his arm across his chest.

"What?" Jack said sounding confused, "We have a Library?"

Daniel rolled his eyes before continuing, "We were in the Library, Researching P3X 942-"

This time he was cut off by Sam, "-Our next mission is to P3X 942," Sam and Daniel had spent so much time together they were like twins finishing each others sentences, "And we came across an old journal, One written by an Adrian Connor."

The team continued to walk the halls of the SGC.

"Wait, Do i know Adrian Connor?" Jack asked like he should have known who they were talking about, He had met so many people in his life so he chose to only remember those who meant something to him.

"Well, No," Daniel answered once again cutting Sam off.

"Okk" Jack replied in his 'Why do i care then?' tone of voice.

"Adrian Connor lives on P3X 942!" Daniel exclaimed excitedly, he always got excited when he discovered something new.

The team stopped in front of the elevator.

"Wait," Jack held up his hands as if he was in a hostage situation, "Why do you have his journal thing then?"

"Thats the thing, we dont know how it got here." Sam replied, it was her turn to talk, "It must have gotten here somehow."

"Thats what i would like to know Carter," Jack replied, it was now a matter of National Security.

The elevator doors opened and the Four of them hopped in.

"But Jack, the things Adrian has seen, the things he has experienced, I would just love to talk to him, sit down with him." Daniel babbled, he babbled when he got excited.

"Alright," Jack waved his hand cutting Daniel off once again, He couldnt bear to listen to Daniel ramble especially on an empty stomach, "Just clear it with General Hammond at the briefing."

Daniel and Sam looked at each other both excitment filled their eyes. Now all they had to do was convince General Hammond.

Authors Note: Hope someone out there reads this, Would love some feedback!


End file.
